Remembrance of summer
by bankerrtx01
Summary: Team RWBY finds out how broken Ruby is about her mother and CRDL tries to have fun with that Sorry late Mother's Day


Rwby's dorm 6:30

"mom don't leave me please don't leave me. mom...mom... MOM!"

Ruby woke up tired and grumpy witch no one sept Yang has seen ever. And only this day. why because this is the day summer her mother died. " guys wake up it time for breakfast get up get dressed and see you down there". Ruby said in a sad and monotone voice as she left as her teammates woke Weiss and Blake looks at Yang, Ruby older sister for answers "Yang what's the matter with Ruby I've never seen her like this? Asked Blake " people think of Mother's Day as a day to be happy but for Ruby it just serves as a day of remibrince" replied Yang " a remberance of what I ask? You know what I don't care" said Weiss as she left to get ready yang was getting angry but blake calmed her own and asked " what is the day is reminder for?" "a remberance of her dead mother" replied Yang at this Blake gasped she new Rubies mother died but Yang never told her about the day she was killed on she was about to speck when the intercoms came on and said "Would all first year teachers please report to Ozpins office thank you. Than it shut off " come on we should hurry Ruby hates people when people are late. Just don't bring it up her dead mom in front of her this is the only day she is the most weakest she might break." Just out side the door Cardin was outside the dorm listing and planing a way to make Ruby's life hell for coming here and he just knows how.

Ozpin's office 6:31

Four teachers stands in font of the door three were in the light as the fourth one should in the shadows doctor oodbleck to the right Glinda in the middle and profiteer port to the right

"Dose anyone know why ozpin called us here?" profficer Port asked to no one in particular "no but what ever it is we will find out soon" said profficer peach said from the shadows as the door opened and they steped inside to find four wine glasses of his desk. And ozpin standing looking out the window and for once with out a coffee in his hand. Everyone finally knew what this was about Glinda was going to leave to get ozpin some coffee but before she chould he called out " Glinda I already had a cup." She stopped and he turned to face the four teachers doctor oodbleck, Port, Glinda, and Peach who found a shadow to hide in. And ozpin started his eulogy " I guess you know why a called you here?" They nodded in responce and he countuned. " today we celebrate the life of a...no the legendary huntress, Summer rose and the worst mistake in my life in which I sent her to her grave." Ozpin chocked up at this unable to hold the memories any more he paused to regain himself he had to do this for himself and for her. "She was the finest huntress to every graze this school and if her daughter is as half as good as she was she will do just fine." Now in a fit of tears ozpin poured the wine glasses and handed one glass to Oodbleck one to port and two to Glinda who gave one to peach in the shadows exposing a pale skinned hand taking the glass all taking a sip till ozpin spoke again. " on another note today's Mother's Day so I will give you a choice you can talk about Summer or you can talk about other female huntress in a whole I will let you decide your choice." All the teachers looked to each other and spoke in unison " Summer" they said in a nod " ok you are dismissed " as they left the room in a more sad mood than before.

Cafeteria beacon 7:00

Team WBY entered the cafeteria and looked around to see Ruby at the normal table but just staring at her food and team JNPR just looked worried staring at each other and back to Ruby. Team WBY approached and Yang spoke to try to lighten up the mood " Hey guys how's it going?" Asked Yang " Great Yang. how about you?" Said phyrra thinking her for trying but it had no effect on changing Ruby depressed mood after that they ate there food Ruby was eating eggs Weiss was eating waffles Blake was eating tuna and Yang also eggs after eating and talking they headed out to the first class which is Port's.

Port's class 8:00

Team RWBY , JNPR and CDLR entered the classroom and saw a sight they never thought they would see Port was sitting at his desk but in a sad mood almost like he was crying. Than the bell rang and the students went to take there respective seats but Ruby sat in between Blake and Yang with and looked with a cold stair and a few tears fell out. Yang trying to comfort her. Port looked at Ruby and realized how broken she really was. He did not like to do this but she needed to know that she's not the only one mourning, That's she's not alone for Summer. Than he began. " hello class." He spoke in a somber tone one that's not him self he jumped slightly but continued. " Today class I will tell you a story." Everyone groaned but Ruby being to sad to care at that as everyone hoped it was another story about himself. "Now I know people think I tell to many stories but this one.." He sighed deeply and said in a low voice. " must be told. No it is not about me or any of my time being a huntsman. But instead it's of the greatest huntress ever." Every one just stared at him. A story that's not about him how strange. " and no you will not need to to copy any notes in fact don't. " " now where was I ... Yes the greatest huntress who's name was" ... He gulped at this in the reaction of the brunette in front of him. " Summer Rose." At that Ruby stiffened at the mention of her mothers name. People sat there looking at Ruby who was silently crying being comforted by Yang and Blake but could not put two and two together Port continued " a loving caring huntress, a world renowned fighter, a hero to a small island and a... Caring mother." Everyone was whispering wondering who the child was and why Ruby was crying "We had class together here at beacon but before she had great fighting skills. Better the Miss Nikos blindfolded." Everyone sept Yang and Ruby was surprised they knew there mothers skill. " she was feared by Grimm and terrorist alike. There was a roomer which I I can tell is true that she killed a deathstalker with her bear hands. A truly inspiring women." He said beginning to cry. Jon arc raised his hand. "Yes mr arc what is it" answer port. " I was just asking what happend to Summer?" Looking at Ruby earning a glair. " well I suppose I should say... " he got no further as the bell rang dismissing the class. As team RWBY got up Jon asked " will you tell us tomorrow?" Port looked at Jon and said simply " no" as he prepared for next class both physically and mentally. As team RWBY left to go to Oodblecks class. They got there stuff and looked to where Ruby was but saw only a cloud of rose petals

Oodblecks class 9:00

Teams RWBY JNPR and CRDL entered the classroom and saw Oodbleck with twice as much coffee as he would normally have and all the cups scattered everywhere and on every surface. "Morningclass" as he got up cleaned the desks off so they can sit down. " morning Oodbleck now today's topic for today is one that every teacher is talking about even port. Ruby tensed up agian trying to hold back tears as both blake and yang hugged her trying to calm her down wiess was trying to take notes but could not fouse with there leader crying. Which made her angry Doctor Oodbleck spoke in a slow manner and not of a coffee fuled chatter but one that people can clearly hear "port told you about the life of Summer right?" he looked at the class and they nodded and asked them selfs how he knew that. "well im going to tell you of her final mission." leting that hang in the air he contuned "of what her family suffered of how we all suffered." turning to Ruby when saying that to let her she was not alone. and she stoped crying to listen. " Summer guadulated beacon with... standard grades but with she lacked in schooling she made up tenfold in courage, will and humbleness. after guaduastion her team went on many missions stoping many things from masses of grimm to invading faunis extremist armies. but her most well known victory is also the day she lost her life the worlds greatest defeat. today I will talk about the battle of snowy forest and cliffside." summers team was asked to defend a village underneath the cliff so her team stood at the cliff to intercept any grimm that whould harm the town but in the final night one of her teamamates were injured and her teamates broght them to the hospital she volintered to stay behind and defened the cliff. when they left a huge pack of baowolfs attacked her alone she was over powered but she did not go down with out a fight. no to say that is a understatment when she fell she took all the balwolfs with her. and the town in honor of memoring her a memorial on the top of the cliff and the medal of valer and sacrifice. With that said it was a tragic day and with the news sent to us we were all devastated. with that class dismissed Ruby looked up in awe to see her mother that brave. but it did not change her overall mood of the day. as she went to go to the goodwitch's class

goodwitchs class 10:00

"today class we are going to take a trip this will take time out of ms peaches class but she agreed this was more important so if everyone would get on the airships please than we could go" they got on the ship and flew to the island of patch. they got off and goodwitch said "ok class stick togther we are going to the vallage that summer use to live in and even the house so stick together" they approched the vallage ruby had her hood up and yang had a ponytail to hide her images as they approached the house ruby saw the door was open and the light was on she turned her head and nodded at yang goodwitch saw this and said to the rest of the class "make a permitear around the house team RWBY go inside be carful." as ruby approached the front door and she opened the door and yang blake and wiess entered. the house looked basic to the left was the sitting room with a fireplace chouch and tv. with the stairs next to it past that was the kitchen on the stand above the fireplace was a few pictures some of summer and someone else some one with a red cloak someone that looked really like ruby. a BANG sounded up stares and team RWBY took out there weapons as they approched the stairs and an silloute of a man appered as he walked forward into the light he had spikey hair and a cloak "sigh" ruby sighted as she and yang lowered there weapons " ahh ruby nice to see my niece again how are doing in beacon?" wiess and blake stared at Qrow and they looked at ruby and back to Qrow " YOUR UNCLE!" wiess said "yes uncle Qrow this is wiess and blake form our team." explaned ruby "uncle what are you boing here shouldn't you be in signal?" yang asked "naaa signal got out early so im staying here what are you doing on patch anyway?" Qrow explaned "field trip." team RWBY said at the same time. ok here let me get you something he said walking into the kitchen and gettting coffee for wiess blake and yang and tea for ruby after the drink they walked out with Qrow behind them " oh look at this were here for a tour of summers life and who do we run into Qrow benwine her brother. who better tour guide?' glynda said whould you care to join us." "ill gladly join." lets go and howl of a beowolf stoped them "thats close lets keep moving" Qrow said urging them onwards ruby being deep in thought thinking about her mother realized the worst and did the only thing she could do to protect her friends and the party she ran into the snowy forest and off to cliffside calmy.

"and this is where she got to train her skills I swear summer was unbeatable in the arena." Qrow said and he turned and saw that ruby was gone and that the howling stoped and put two and two together "oh no" he said "what?" asked goodwitch "rubys gone" Qrow said in the most dead serouse manner "all teams back to the bullhead now Qrow where whould ruby have gone?" "glynda were talking about summer rose where do you think?" Qrow said glyinda instanly took off towards the bull head to give cornates to the cliffside alter ( red trearler)

ruby walked out of the woods and towards the cliffside and looked down at the grave stone of her mother summer rose 'thus kindly I scatter' and mumbles something unheard

"Red like roses fills my dreams and leads me to the place you rest.

the bullhead came overhead hovering making rubys hood and cape flap "ruby get on board now " goodwitch called ruby looked back to see a buncth of beowolfs and if she got on board they whould attack and kill everyone because there was no way they could escape in time. makeing a dision she turned around and walked back into the woods " RUBY NOOOOO!" Glinda screamed

White is cold and always by a royal test.

Black the beast descends from shadows.

Yellow beauty burns...gold "

She then got up and walked towards the trees towards the boewolfs as the boewolfs tried to lunge at her Ruby used her semblance and jumped away her hood falling off and able to see ruby's face. Everyone in the crowed gasped in shook and horror with the look of Ruby's face it was one of the happy blubbery leader but of a stone cold killer. It gave Yang nightmares to see Ruby like this. In midair Ruby spun and took out criesant rose in gun form and blew the head off of one the boewolfs she landed and shot another Beowolf and used the recoil to separate the distance to the next beowolf, a third beowolf tried to attack from behind but she switched crimson rose into scythe form and clothes lined it. Then spun on her heels, cocked crimson rose and fired launching herself towards a huge pack of boewolfs. and swiched the open form of crimson rose so the blade was more parallel to the handle spun cork screw slicing and dismembering all the Beowulf's. then she spun crimson rose in a semi showoff manner struck her pose and let all the bullets fall the bull head came and landed picked ruby up and flew back to beacon silently.

Lunchroom 12:00

Ruby got into the lunchroom got her lunch and headed back to her table but she happened to pass by Cardin Winchester who looked at her and nodded to his team and then Cardin stuck out His leg and tripped Ruby but she never hit the ground she looked to see Cardin holding her cloak and in the other hand Cardin had scissors. The instance she saw the scissors she tried to escape but the grip was to tight and she did not want to rip her Cloak so she stopped. She heard the scissors come closer and she tried to escape then she fell on her face for Cardin let go of her. She picked herself up and started to walk towards the door when Cardin spoke up "hey red where you going?" "Yea going to run to your home and cry on your bed?" Said sky lark another student of team CRDL. "Yea why are you here if you can't handle your feelings?" Spoke Russell thrush " Or yet go cry to your mommy I'm sure she'll comfort you" said Cardin. At that Ruby stopped walking. Yang and a few other people from patch who were in the room gasped at what they heard. Everyone in patch knew about ruby's tragic past and most of the world knew at least summers name by heart but vale made it a priority to remember Summer rose and sea cliff. Looking back to Ruby she slowly fell down crying softly into her cloak. In a instance Yang was there to comfort her crying sister. As team CRDL walked forward to put insult to injury two third years who happened to be from patch stood up and blocked the path of Cardin and his gang.

Ozpins office

Prof ozpin was watching what was going no in the lunchroom on his scroll when he heard the words ... Go cry to your mommy I'm sure she will comfort you. he stiffened and ran out the door fast as his legs could carry his as he passed by goodwich she saw the face of horror as he ran the the cafe and did not need another expansion. The last time he had that face was when he found out that summer rose died. And he just said one word and explaned the dire problem She followed knowing that if they did not restrain the girl she would kill the ones who did this. On the way they passed by prof port and doctor Oodbleck who saw Ozpin running and ran up to Glinda with port by his side and asked " Glinda what's going on? where are you running to?" Glinda answered " someone either insulted Ruby about her mother, or she's run off and we are trying to find her I'm guessing the first because ozpin is heading for the cafe and not the airfield." That's all the teachers needed to hear and they took off towards the cafe hoping to get there before the massacre insures. When they got there ozpin ran at the door and kicked it open and yelled at the top of his lungs "CARDIN WINCHESTER!"

Cafeteria

Everyone looked over to the fuming prof in shock no one had ever saw him angry even goodwich flinched when he yelled. That's when ozpin just ran to Ruby hugged and comforted her letting her cry on his shoulder. To calm her down he began to sing a song that her mother sung to calm her down.

" Dream of anything. I'll make it all come true. Anything you need is all I have for you.

I'm forever always by your side. When ever you need a friend never far behind. When the stars all fall when there's no more light. And the moon should crumble it will be all right."

Ruby crying slowed down but was clutched by ozpin He looked around to see a shocked expression on everyone's face sept Yang the the two kids from patch who were silently telling him to keep going so he continued to sing

"Don't you worry about the dark I will light up the night with the love in my heart. I will burn like the sun I will keep you safe and warm. Like a smell of a rose on a summers day I'll be there to take your fears away. With a touch of my hand i will turn your life to gold. With a touches of my hand I will turn your life to gold."

"Let's have everything nothing we can't do, every heart just beaming, every sky turns blue, smiles turn to sunshine worries disappear.

When the day turns dark and we start to fall I will pick you up and we will it all.

" don't you worry about the dark I will light up the night with the love in my heart I will burn like the sun I will keep you safe and warm. Like the smell of a rose on a summers day I'll be there to take your fears away. With a touch of my hand I will turn your life to gold . With a touch of my hand I will turn your life to gold."

Ruby's sobs were slowing but tears were still pouring onto ozpins jacket as he rocked her trying to calm her. He sung his heart out pulling all of his emotions into this verse.

"Don't worry. I've got you. nothing will ever harm you. I'm close by I'll stay here through all things I will be near. Close your eyes. don't you cry. Loves around you. In time you'll fly."

" don't you worry about the dark I will light up the night with the love in my heart I will burn like the sun I will keep you safe and warm. Like the smell of a rose on a summers day I'll be there to take your fears away. With a touch of my hand I will turn your life to gold. With a touch of my hand I will turn your life to gold."

When the song stopped he slowly picked up the still crying Ruby and put a death stare on Cardin who just looked shocked at what he just witnesses " Now in a case like this I would normally let put you in detencion with goodwitch said ozpin tilting his head past the still crying Ruby on his shoulder " but seeing as thats not good ehought he put bluntly. "I will have to go with beating it into you" As for your punishment for not only bullying a traumatized child about her mother and insulting the greatist huntress of to ever graze this school!" At that moment Cardin and everyone else finally realized together Summer rose was Ruby mother. He just stared As ozpin walked towards yang and said words he never thought she would here " send him to the nurse's office. Keep him there for a week" as he walked away with the teachers scared like hell at the outburst of ozpin who stilled cradled Ruby on his shoulder. And walked to his office when he got there he pleased Ruby on one of up the chairs who curled up into a ball and fell asleep. From the stress and tired of her being reminded of her mother but had no nightmare probly because of being in ozpins office As ozpin got up and went to refill the cup to tea he took out his scroll and linked it to the video feed in the lunchroom to see how yang was doing the video popped up on the tv And what he saw did not surprise him. Yang was beating Cadin to a pulp and the rest of the team was held down by Weiss's glifs. As Ruby stirred ozpin lowered the volume so as not to disturbed Ruby sleep. But she was already awake only confermed when she said " don't lower the volume I'm up anyways" as she sat up in the chair to watch the fight. After the fight ozpin got Ruby a cup of warm tea for her to drink and ozpin spoke as if he has done this before "do you miss her. Your mother I mean? Of corse I miss her sAnd walked her back to her dorm room where the rest of her team waited for her. As she opened the door she walked in and every one in the dorm wich was both of team RWBY and JNPR jumped at her and rushed to see and ask her what happened after the lunch room both teams were excused from classes and Cardin had to stay two extra classes each day for two weeks. End


End file.
